Most marine vessels include at least a single helm station (bridge) for controlling the operation of the vessel. The helm typically includes engine controls and instrumentation, hydraulic or mechanical steering, and navigation devices. The navigation devices can include a compass, global positioning system/plotter, fishfinder/sounder, depth finder or a combination thereof. The fishfinder/sounder device works in combination with a transducer that produces a representative signal of the characteristics of a body of water.
In some instances, for example commercial fishing vessels, the marine vessel may include dual or multiple helm stations (e.g., a bridge and a fly bridge). These dual or multiple helm stations typically include the same or similar instrumentation at each station so the vessel's operator or captain can move between stations without losing functionality.